


Mahishmati purana : A textbook of History

by Inkn1ght1



Series: Bhalla writes [4]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, bhalla rewrites history, bhalla writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: Bhalla and Baahu are in the classroom reading the driest subject ever. History. Bhalla doesn't like the dry rendition of Mahishmati history and quite accidentally unravels a new story. But this one he would not write down.





	Mahishmati purana : A textbook of History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



> Bhalla writes Mahishmati history. Thank you, Ankur for inspiring this one.

 

 

 

The folklore has it that a great tribe of buffaloes lived on the Somavati river banks when Mahishman arrived. He saved them from a great famine when the river turned red and unusable. And in exchange for their life, they promised him their service for all eternity. 

 

**It can be  interpreted in the following way. **

 

** The great Kingdom of Mahishmati was found by  Mahishman, a direct descendant of Yadu himself. He had roamed much of his youth and when he crossed the Somavati river, he found a civil war.  The tribes who inhabited the land were fighting amongst themselves for dominion over the vast resources of Somavati. Mahishman, a learned man,  was asked to mediate.**

~~_da pffff, as if._ ~~

  

** When the tribe's differences resolved, Mahishman was given  5 scores (100) buffaloes as a gift. And hence, his name Mahishman or he who is rich in buffaloes. With that wealth, he united the tribes and founded the city of Mahishmati. **

 

~~_utter bull crap._ ~~

 

 

 

"When Mahishman found the city of MAhishmati, there were no buffalos here." Bhallaladeva threw away a crumpled parchment.

 

 

"What?" Amarendra Baahubali was more interested in making the pressure hose work.

 

"I am sick and tired of the story of how Mahishman {real name something else} found a city full of buffaloes. And in exchange for their life, they vowed to serve him and his line for all eternity." The last words were spoken with clenched teeth. " That is such bullcrap." Another crumpled parchment.

 

"You mean buffalo crap?" Baahu laughed at his own joke. 

 

_Silence_

 

"WHAT?"

  

"You are an idiot, Baahu. You have eyes, but you don't see."

 

"I see very well that you are drawing an amazing rendition of Indra on your parchment."

 

_Silence_

 

"What is it that I cannot see?" Baahu was serious this time. 

 

"What do you know about water buffalos?"

 

"Other than that they love water?"

 

"They were non-existent in Mahishmati when it was formed. Science." Bhalla said matter of factly. 

 

"Then why the name?" Baahu scrunched up his nose. His project lay abandoned on the desk.

 

"There was another kind of buffaloes."

 

A long pause.

 

"Land buffaloes.!!!" An excited shout.

 

"You can say that." Bhalla hit his head on his desk.

 

"WHAT?"

 

"People!!"

 

"What do u mean?" Baahu sat up straighter. A shadow passed on his face. 

 

"Human beings, Baahu. Who traded their freedom for life. Open your eyes and see. Look at your mama. Do you not see a buffalo?"


End file.
